mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Cult of Mimeans
The Cult of MIMEARIANS is a strange fictional religious order Cult of Mimeans 1 Cult of Mimeans,are an odd religious cult,founded by two religeous proformance artist,specially in black and white makeup.They have a strict order of black and white thinking,with no grey areas. Edit 2 Section heading-Betweener and charged him with the task of keeping the cosmos in balance for control of the multiverse –in otherwords,their religion and art is an expression of the Lords of White and Lords of Darkness,ultimate control of the cosmos,in their Temporal Cold War.The First Order of The Cult of MIMEARIANS,founded by Otto Gordshenn identifies himself as the figurehead of this church. The Second Order of The Cult of MIMEARIANS,founded by Leesho Gordshenn identifies himself as the figurehead of this church Like Lokai,Otto Gordshenn is half black and half white, with the color divided by a line through the exact center of his face. However, the sides of Otto Gordshenn 's black and white skin are reversed from those of Leesho Gordshenn , a difference which seems inconsequential to the Enterprise crew but of great importance to Otto Gordshenn , Leesho Gordshenn , and, apparently, their civilization. them. " Mimes Jean and Brigitte Soubeyran, Years 1950 A mime artist (from Greek "μίμος"—mimos, "imitator, actor")1 is someone who uses mime as a theatrical medium or as a performance art, involving miming, or the acting out a story through body motions, without use of speech. In earlier times, in English, such a performer would typically be referred to as a mummer. Miming is to be distinguished from silent comedy, in which the artist is a seamless character in a film or sketch. The performance of pantomime originates at its earliest in Ancient Greece; the name is taken from a single masked dancer called Pantomimus, although performances were not necessarily silent. In Medieval Europe, early forms of mime such as mummer plays and later dumbshows evolved. In early nineteenth century Paris, Jean-Gaspard Deburau solidified the many attributes that we have come to know in modern times—the silent figure in whiteface. Jacques Copeau, strongly influenced by Commedia dell'arte and Japanese Noh theatre, used masks in the training of his actors. Étienne Decroux, a pupil of his, was highly influenced by this and started exploring and developing the possibilities of mime and developed corporeal mime into a highly sculptural form, taking it outside of the realms of naturalism. Jacques Lecoq contributed significantly to the development of mime and physical theatre with his training methods.2 Contents hide • 1 In film • 2 On stage and street • 3 In literature • 4 Greek and Roman mime • 5 In non-Western theatre traditions • 6 Notable mime artists • 7 See also • 8 References • 9 External links Edit :Physical Attributes Height Variable Weight Variable Eyes (Right) black, (Left) white Hair None 3 Section heading Edit e possessed extraordinary powers. Like Leesho Gordshenn he had a natural force field which protected him from weapons fire. In additional he had an electrical charge which could be used as a weapon,but mainly used preform light effects street magic and mental powers that allowed him to take control of the minds,so he raise fund his mission. -powers Leesho Gordshenn does not have. He was half white and half black, with a dividing line which ran down the middle of his body. He explained that his people were oppressed on Cheron because of their color. The ruling class on Cheron were also black and white, but were black on the right side not the left side like Leesho Gordshenn 's people. He possessed a naturalforce field which protected him from blaser fire.